modernpowers2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Empire
Overview "Opgestane uit Ruïnes" — Imperial Motto, Afrikaans for "Resurrected from Ruins Born in blood from from the ruins of the Republic of South Africa, the Final Empire is a popular totalitarian monarchy ruling the southern tip of Africa, with a set of hereditary aristocrats assisting its rule. It came to power following a series of riots and general chaos in South Africa that saw Lord Melkor, a warlord from the north, seize power with popular approval. Many nations, particularly the United Kingdom, view the Final Empire as illegitimate and work against it due to Lord Melkor slaughtered most of the democratically elected members of the so-called Old Republic. Against this, the Final Empire has emerged as a stronghanded, militaristic state modeled heavily on the Germany Empire. It is trying to hold up trade and keep its people hale during a time when many nations seek to embargo it. The Empire has dreams of grandeur. The Final Empire is so-named because Lord Melkor considers it the "final empire that mankind will need." Its currency, the "boxing," is backed by gold. The Boer Republic The Final Empire has it roots in what the Empire called the "Boer Republic," that is, Apartheid South Africa. A white nationalist terrorist group called the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging (Afrikaner Resistance Movement) (AWB) formed to defend Apartheid. However, following the end of Apartheid, the AWB continued to exist, recruiting, and training. this group would be vital to the rise of the Final Empire. Similarly, most all of the Final Empire's military hardware originate from the Boer Republic and its need to developed its own weapons during the Apartheid era. The Old Republic The Old Republic is the name of the 2nd Republic of South Africa, which came to life following the 1st South African General Elections in 1994. It was dominated by the African National Congress (ANC), the party of Nelson Mandela. The Old Republic came to be led by President Matamela "Cyril" Ramaphosa, a shrew businessman who reduced crime, encouraged free enterprise, and threw most of the poor and hungry of South Africa out into the countryside, where they came to find shelter with a named named Lord Melkor, a drug warlord from the north who united all of the cartels of the nations. Lord Melkor assisted the poor and unwanted. He trained and armed them with the help of the AWB, whom he promised a white-only state in the Empire following his victory. He signed deals with the Economic Free Fighters (EFF) party of South Africa, a major party. He trained an 200K poor into a rough army, feeding and arming the army the until the events following the Seventh South Africa General Elections. The EFF left the National Assembly and stirred up popular resistance to the government, at Melkor's behest, claiming that due to many of their supporters being forced out of cities and heavily discouraged from voting that stolen illegally the elections. This leads to anti-government riots across the nation, while led Lord Melkor raise his armies and, alongside his protégé and second in command, the Afrikaaner Jergio Pretorius—better known the gunslinger hero of South Africa—he took cities one by one until his famed March on Cape Town in September of 2020, which saw Lord Melkor slaughter the ANC and proclaim The Final Empire The Dominance System The provinces of South Africa were replaced by a system of "Dominances," representing, generally, the old states, with some changes. These are led by dukes, assisted by various counts and employed public servants. They all answer to the Lord Ruler. They are roughly equivalent to American States, and have certain degrees of autonomy. Dominace — Province it Replaced Kaap Dominance — Western Cape Afrikaner Dominance — North Cape Leeuwin Dominance — East Cape Natal Dominance — KwaZula-Natal Gauteng Dominance — Gauteng Transvaal Dominance — Northwest The Oranje-Vrystaat Dominance — Free State The Northern Dominance — Limpopo & Mpumalanga Timeline January 2030 [News The Final Empire] — official birth of the Final Empire. Abandons most all relations and treaties the Old Republic had, but vows to continue relations with France and Greater West Africa. Establishes his allies as nobles in the Final Empire and establishes the Dominance System. September 2030 [Event Organization of the Weermag] — Official organization of the "defense force," the Empire's army, and its subsequent training to modern military standards. [Diplomacy The Final Empires Contacts Greater West Africa] — The Empire establishes official diplomatic channels and good relations with Greater West Africa. [Covert Ops Gentlemen, It's a Nuclear Device] — The Final Empire uncovers full documentations for the construction of nuclear weapons and missile-based delivery system from the Boer Republic and begins to secretly develop nuclear weapons. January-February 2031 [Event The Final Empire Mines] — the Empire continued to mine as the Old Republic did. Finds a little gold. [Diplomacy Greater West Africa sends a Diplomat to the Final Empire] — Greater West Africa sells military hardware and an algae biofuel plant to The Final Empire [News Armor & Tech In Jo'burg] — The Empire established that 4% of its GDP will go to the military and establishes military factories in Johannesburg to arm the war machine. [Event Imperial Public Works] — The Lord Ruler embarks on a system of public works to rebuild the nation following its birth. The Empire sees increased crop yields, lowered unemployment, and a near end to crime. [Event The Lord Ruler Cares] — The Lord Ruler makes personal appearances to help his people and boost his popular support. He ends up with 63% approval ratings across the nation. [Diplomacy UNSC meeting to discuss situations in South Africa and North Korea] — The UK rembargoes the Final Empire and is trying to get the UNSC to put pressure on it. Threatens to eventually invade the Empire if nothing improves. [Diplomacy The UK invites South African representatives and the US to London] — Despite the misnaming, the Final Empire sends arch-diplomat Andries van der Merwe. UK demands the Ruler Lord turn himself over to the UNSC for trial and for the Empire to hold elections. Talks break down with Andries points out that the demands are outrageous. March 2031 [Secret Diplomacy The Final Empire Contacts France] — The Empire establishes official contact with France, who remains a stalwart and trusty friend of the Empire. They continue to use Imperial gold to back their currency. July-August 2031 [News Mobilization Timetables] — Now trained, 200K/250K of the Weermag is ordered to the reserves and thence to return to civilization life. The Lord Ruler and his generals establish timetables to mobilize its whole army to anywhere in the Empire within a week. [Event Imperial Virtues] — The Lord Ruler attempts to instill a new sense of virtues and morals in his people. It takes, but only in his loyalists. He ends up with 65% national approval rating. He will try again later. [Diplomacy The Final Empires Contacts Russia and China to deal with BRICS] — The Empire sends Andries van der Merwe to deal with the BRICS issue, and to resume trade with China and Russia. Both nations agree, and the Empire's economy is able to survive, though neither nations official recognizes the Final Empire. [Secret Diplomacy The Final Empire Contacts Argentina] — In a move to try to offset British aggression and find friends, the Final Empire attempts to reconcile with Argentina for a friendly exchange of goods. The Military Documented here, for your viewing pleasure. There's some GDP calculations in there too, do it please you.